1. Field
Example embodiments relate to thin film transistors, methods of manufacturing thin film transistors, and semiconductor device including thin film transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor (TFT) is used in various devices, and may be particularly used as a switching and driving device in a flat panel display, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode display (OLED display) and/or an electrophoretic display (EPD).
A thin film transistor may generally include a gate electrode connected to a gate line transferring a scan signal, a source electrode connected to a data line transferring a signal applied to a pixel electrode, a drain electrode facing the source electrode, a semiconductor channel electrically connected to the source electrode and the drain electrode, and a gate insulating layer between the gate electrode and the semiconductor channel.
A semiconductor channel and a gate insulating layer may be primary components for determining characteristics of a thin film transistor. As a semiconductor of a semiconductor channel, silicon (Si) may be mainly used, and as a gate insulating layer, silicon oxide and/or nitrogen oxide may be mainly used. However, they may be limited in terms of manufacturing a high performance thin film transistor. Further, manufacturing costs may be high and the process may be complicated.